Scaffolds allow workers to reach, and work, at heights outside of their normal reach. Scaffolding has various standard dimensions, materials, and approaches. Scaffolds, and scaffolding as interchangeably used herein, is typically assembled and worked on, and is then disassembled to move to a new location.
More recently, approaches to movable scaffolding have been considered. Some of such approaches include motorized movement of scaffolds, for example.
However such movable scaffolds suffer from several deficiencies that make them less safe and less practical. It is therefore desirable to manufacture and use a movable scaffold that addresses some of these deficiencies.